Eiji
by Izzu
Summary: Mentions of episode 47. It was really annoying... this idiotic useful person.


az: Haha... I should just focus on current OOO wip instead of churning current episodes induced shots. Ah well, Better let all out.

* * *

><p><span>Eiji<span>

Written by Izzu

o

o

"_If you really are a Greeed, then you must have a desire! Don't tell me you haven't... it pissed me off!"_

"_What is it you really want? What was your desire... really? Eiji!"_

Honestly this idiot, how much longer must he annoy him? How much longer would he remain to be such a bother to his god-forsaken consciousness? Why have this idiot exist in front of him?

And why... did he cannot kill him? Why? Why did his own body refused to want to kill this idiot!

"_What I want... what I really want—I had a desire before, but I put it aside and focused on what's in front of me..."_

"_And then you appeared..."_

"_I never told this to you before, right? Thank you... Ankh!"_

What was that 'Thank you' for? Do not be so arrogant! He was not so nice as to grant someone his wish even if he have not known about it at that time! He had his own wish! He had his own desire!

"_You gave it to me..."_

"_This will give you power..."_

_Ah, I should not have given it to you!_ This idiot... H_e_ was the one that destroyed his life, his fate! By turning him into OOO! This guy!

"_The detective... that guy, we've known each other since this morning!"_

Why must Eiji be thanking _him_ for destroying his life? For sealing his fate into being the hateful OOO? Of everything... why must he be thanked at all!

"_Eiji..."_

Useless servant!

"_Eiji!"_

Why are you such an idiot?

"_Eiji."_

I hate you so much!

"_Eiji—!"_

Really an annoying guy...

"_Those medals aren't yours. It's his!"_

_Was that truly the reason for you to watch over me? _Was that the real reason Eiji tried so much to cheer him up, to help him... save him... trusting _him_ this much? Was that why... even that time, those other times... Eiji kept trying to reassure him that everything was _fine?_

"Eiji, if you wanted power so much... then why are you losing control now!"

This time, he would not cry. Not for this idiot. This was beyond reckless. This was beyond stupid. This... was ridiculous! Ankh punched Enji with all his might as the force of it knocked Eiji far and cancelled his transformation.

"This idiot!"

xxx

He wished he had kicked Eiji when he still had the chance. He wished he could just throw that idiot back into the sea when he could still do it. But Eiji was already hurt so bad... and he still was so clueless. What was that asking him silly questions? Why was it... he still remember that stupid promise? If he was not so troubled and have not decided to walk away at that time, he could have just shake that idiot for good measure.

What was that about one year's worth of ice candy? Would he think of _that_ now? Putting aside he did have one earlier, Eiji was being ridiculous! Even if he seemed to be dying that time—could he really die that easily?—that was no reason not to be wary of _him_. Eiji could be so careless at times... what was it that made him reach out to_ protect Eiji instead?_

"Eiji that idiot! I even forgot to take the medals from him."

Was he that careless himself? It should be obvious from his actions prior that Maki would see him as no more useful as a medal container. But what was that about being too human?

Strange to say that it_ has been a while_ since he had someone else stabbed his body. Never thought he would be experiencing it again. If it had been _that time_, if the previous OOO had the same ability as Eiji had in terms of the purple medals—would he be able to survive back then? Heh...

But seriously, how could he drop his guard so easily...

First was that impostor—no, was it Uva last time when he and Kazari planned that ambush on him? And this time... Maki.

Unbelievable...

But most of all, to think...

"...lately it seems, I've been feeling... strangely almost satisfied."

Which was strange, for a Greeed like him to say. It was not as if he already accomplished his wish to gain a life of his own. Yet he was... satisfied, already receiving so many things. Ankh chuckled.

"Ah... I gave the power you wished for, Eiji. Did you... also gave _me_ a _life_ without my knowledge?"

Fatigue overcame himself as Ankh fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
